


as time went on

by Fierysky



Series: SHIELD Team as Family [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Post-Canon, Team as Family, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: A series of vignettes of the team, after the season 5 finale. It all starts at Fitz and Jemma's (second) wedding





	1. robbie and daisy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from the prompt by @soulofevil "is this your first time?"

**Fitz and Jemma's wedding day (redux)**

* * *

 

Robbie tugged at the buttoned collar of his white shirt, the scratchy feel and starched smell making him uneasy.

But so far,  _everything_  was making him uneasy.

The ceremony in the church for Jemma and Fitz, the strangers around, blissfully unaware of the voice in his head, screaming to take over. Even the ride to get here, in a car that wasn’t his.

Daisy was in the wedding party, of course, in a pretty yellow dress that set off her dark hair, and radiant smiles that he couldn't help but lose himself in. Robbie snorted at his fanciful thoughts as she approached, mischief dancing in her eyes.

“Is this your first time?” Daisy teased, as she stood next to him. “You’re looking kinda uncomfortable there, Reyes.”

Robbie scowled at Daisy, more out of habit than anything,  the muscle in his jaw working. “I’ve been to weddings before.”

“Yeah, but have you been to a _dance_ before?” Daisy grinned. “Don’t think you’re off the hook there, buddy.” They were at the reception hall now, with laughter and love in the air. 

Robbie blanched. Surely, she didn’t expect him, host of a Spirit of Vengeance to actually dance.

“What?” Daisy blinked innocently. “You think I’m gonna let you be a wallflower? This isn’t high school.”  She brushed a stray piece of lint on Robbie’s tuxedo jacket, then leaned closer as a boisterous pair of children ran down the hallway, and slammed into the reception area.

Robbie’s gaze dipped lower, following the column of her neck, and the deep V of her dress and the gentle swell of her breasts.

His lips parted. “I-um, I haven’t been to prom or anything. Left school in the 11th grade.” He suddenly looked away, cheeks flushed, and rubbing the back of his neck.

Daisy stilled, feeling a pang of remorse for teasing him when she’d already surmised he was feeling out of place.

“Hey, high school drop out here,“ she brushed her fingers on his. “It’s my first time, too. Never been to a formal dance.” Guys trying to grind on her in clubs over the years didn’t really count.

Robbie dipped his head, and when she looked up at him, her eyes wide and trusting, he realized that beneath her bravado, she was as nervous as him, never sure about really fitting in.

 _“Vamos,”_  he linked his fingers with hers and tugged her closer. “It’ll be our first time together.”

Warmth spread through his chest as she smiled, happiness shining in her eyes, and Robbie knew when he smiled back, she would see the same.

"Let's hope Jemma tosses me that bouquet, huh?" Daisy nudged him playfully as she entered the door he opened for her.

Robbie didn't hesitate before answering, his hand drifting to the small of her back. "Yeah. Let's."

Maybe it wasn’t too late for new first times and second chances in life.

* * *

 


	2. quakerider and philinda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy gets in trouble with May, while Phil and Robbie bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt from @marvelthismarvelthat 'it wasn't me, I swear!'   
> wedding cake headcanon help from stjarna :)

**The day after the Fitzsimmons' wedding**

* * *

 

“It wasn’t me, I swear!” Daisy raised her hands defensively at Melinda May’s sharp look.

“Really?” May folded her arms, as she surveyed Daisy up and down. “Who was saying at this morning’s debrief, they didn’t get enough cake at the reception?”

“Me, but-” Daisy began.

“And who snuck out of the said meeting to the kitchens?” 

“Well, again, me, but-”

“And who made Fitz choose a chocolate cake with strawberries?”

“Yeah, well everyone loves chocolate! But  _this-_ ” Daisy pointed to the decimated remnants of one of the tiers from Fitz and Jemma’s wedding cake. “Was. Not. Me.” She placed her hands on her hips, scowling.

“So Who. Was. It?”  It took all of May’s control not to smile.

“It was Robbie,” Daisy wasn’t too old or above tattling to get out of a lecture from May.

“Robbie?” Melinda smiled openly now. “Robbie  _Reyes_?”

“The one and only!” Daisy nodded enthusiastically, glad May was finally listening. “Ghost Rider probably craves chocolate as much as vengeance!”

The older agent snorted, shaking her head, disbelievingly. “How about you clean this up, hmm?”

And May laughed to herself at Daisy’s gasp of outrage as she exited the kitchen.

Robbie Reyes, indeed. Good one.

* * *

  
“This is the best thing I’ve ever eaten,” Robbie sighed as he placed his fork down, rubbing his tummy.

Phil hummed in agreement even as he shot a worried glance at the half-full bottle of Haig. “You can’t tell Melinda.” 

“That we ate an entire cake and drank her bottle of scotch?” 

“It’s  _our_  bottle,” Phil corrected, licking the last of the coffee buttercream frosting from his finger. “But I’m already  dying so I guess she won’t kill me.” He pushed his plate aside, as he grew serious. “Thanks for trusting me.”

“Thank you for listening.” Robbie frowned, sobering up. “And your advice. And trusting  _me_.”

“Hey, that’s what family is for.” Phil reached out and squeezed Robbie’s hand. “You’re part of ours. Gabe too.”

Robbie inhaled as emotions overwhelmed him. He never realized how much Daisy was like Phil; always with a joke, thinking about others, reaching out to help. He nodded and placed his hand over Phil’s, a gesture that would’ve been shocking to anyone who knew him.

But there was nothing like the talk of death and the ones you leave behind, over a bottle of liquor, to bring two men closer.

Well, that and an entire cake.

* * *

 


	3. philinda and the return of fitzsimmons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma and Fitz return from their honeymoon to disturbing events. All in true SHIELD fashion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt from @agentmmayy "Call me now. It's urgent."

**Two weeks after the Fitzsimmons' wedding**

* * *

 

Everyone accepting the prospect of him dying a second time had a curious effect on Philip J. Coulson. The two weeks he’d spent in Tahiti with Melinda wasn’t just a farewell, it was a new beginning. They’d returned tanned, well rested, and a few pounds heavier, and he’d wanted nothing more than to go on another adventure.

Why not sail the Caribbean, or read Ulysses in Irish pubs, or go on a safari in Africa?

Mack was doing a phenomenal job as Director just as Daisy predicted. His time in the Framework as a father, and under the thumb of Hydra lent a much-needed perspective.

Daisy was strong, just as he knew she would be. Yoyo was independent as ever, but never lost sight of the goal, to be a shield to those in need.

And Jemma and Fitz, well after they’d found Fitz in space and brought him up to speed, Phil wasn’t surprised that they wanted to get married immediately.

And when Coulson allowed them to drive off after the reception in Lola, with tin cans trailing merrily on the back, ‘Just married’ sprayed on with streamers all over, no one commented.

“I think they’re waiting for me to keel over,” Phil mentioned to May, at Fitz and Jemma's wedding reception. “Kinda bad for my ego.”

They were in a ballroom in a fancy London hotel, and everyone was dressed formally. May was in a short red dress and sky-high heels that kept him distracted.

“You still have some fight in you left,” May smirked as she linked their hands, and discretely brushed up on him.

Phil grinned. “I think I’m short of breath Agent May. Mind checking me out?”

Melinda laughed, drawing surprised glances. She and Phil had been through so much, but this, the intimacy between them, was an adventure that she loved.

They stole away to a utility closet, missing when Robbie and Daisy entered the ballroom, holding hands.

* * *

 

“So Coulson shipped Lola to England, just so Fitzsimmons can drive off in it?” Hunter frowned. “I know he’s dying and all, but that seems a bit much.”

Bobbi rolled her eyes. “Because you have no idea of romance.”

“I know about romance, love,” Hunter smirked. “But even I would draw the line at a classic car.”

They’d heard about Phil’s condition and had come to pay their respects, appearing in the middle of the night, during Jemma and Fitz’s honeymoon. Hunter had complained he didn’t even get any cake.

“They’re coming back this afternoon, be nice,” Bobbi admonished. She was sad they’d missed the wedding but was happy to be there when they returned. It would be nice to catch up with Jemma and Daisy, though she wasn’t looking forward to the rows between Fitz and Hunter about football.

Bobbi smiled as she saw Hunter talking to Mack, and Daisy working out tactics with May. They wouldn’t be able to stay, but damn, it was good to be back.

* * *

 

“Come on guys,” Daisy called excitedly. “Jem and Fitz are coming in!”

The team had a surprise reception planned. After all the heartache that was the Framework, then going into space, and saving the world from Graviton, they looked for every opportunity to celebrate. Daisy’s idea was to get a banner to welcome Jemma and Fitz back from their honeymoon, along with food and cake, and videos of their time over the years.

“Where’s Coulson?” Daisy frowned, looking around.

There were Bobbi and Hunter, Mack and Elena, May was talking with Piper, and there was Davis.

“He’s on the way,” May told her. Her relationship with Phil was in the open, and she was okay with sharing.

Daisy forced a smile but she still felt uneasy.

A bright red car popped up in the distance, and everyone cheered. It was Lola, with Jemma driving this time, and Fitz in the front seat, all smiles.

Daisy grinned. They were tanned and looked well rested, and though she wouldn’t say it, looked a few pounds heavier.

“A honeymoon works wonders,” she laughed, as the convertible pulled up, and everyone crowded around the newlyweds.

But then time moved to a standstill as May screamed out, with terror in her voice. “Somebody help! Call 911!”

Coulson had entered, walking to May, then he’d collapsed, sending her into a panic.

“It’s okay,” he’d groaned, trying to reassure her.

But it wasn’t.

Fitzsimmons' return from their honeymoon was heralded by flashing red lights as an ambulance was called in, and the stories of their tours of Scottish castles were forgotten as they rushed to help Phil who was convulsing on the ground.

“Is everything around here cursed?” Fitz asked, bitterly.

Jemma, remembering her first wedding, and her grandson,  didn’t answer.

* * *

 

Daisy was panicking, alone, as the ambulance came and took Coulson away. May rode with him, Fitzsimmons were already in action, Fitzsimmonsing in the lab, and Bobbi and Hunter had to leave.  But Robbie had assured her he would be there, right?

She was calling his number before she even thought about it.

It rang once, twice, thrice, and kept on till It went to voicemail.

Daisy hated leaving messages, it always felt needy to her, but this time, she didn't care.

Robbie’s greeting came on, his serious voice letting her know he wasn’t there.

Would he even care?

She choked out a sob, then inhaled, as precious seconds passed. “Call me now.” She sniffled. “It’s urgent.” And she hung up. No need begging for comfort.

Her phone was ringing seconds later.

“What do you need?” Robbie’s voice was serious, urgent.

“Come here.” Daisy cried. “Please.”

Robbie didn’t even bother to reply. He’d hung up, already on the way, knowing that Daisy was more important than the demon within him.

She was his life, and as long as she needed him, he would be there.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> feedback appreciated!


End file.
